1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc apparatus used for reading and writing data with respect to an optical disc such as a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc), and so on, and especially relates to an optical disc apparatus having drawer mechanism of a tray on which an optical disc is disposed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional optical disc apparatus, for example, shown in laid-open bulletin of unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-334502, stoppers are formed on both of a tray and a chassis of the optical disc apparatus so as to stop the tray at a terminal position of the drawing of the tray. However, in such an optical disc apparatus, the stopper formed on the tray contacts to the stopper formed on the chassis at the terminal position of the drawing of the tray, and a harsh blow sound occurs. For preventing the occurrence of the harsh blow sound, an inclined plane, which is to be contacted with the stopper of the chassis, is formed in the vicinity of the stopper of the tray, so as to apply a load to the tray just before the end of the motion for drawing the tray. Thus, the moving speed of the tray is rapidly decelerated, and the intensity of the blow sound can be reduced. However, there is fear a particle ingredient of the lubricant, which is applied to prevent abrasion such as the inclined plane, is scattered in the apparatus inside, and to give bad influence to movement of the apparatus, when the tray is moved frequently. In addition, retreat movement of the tray cannot be performed smoothly, when the fine particle lubricant comes off from contact portions of the tray and the chassis.
In another conventional optical disc apparatus, for example, shown in bulletin of Registered Japanese Utility Model No. 3094496, an elastically deformable portion of resin is formed on a tray so as to be deformed when it contacts on an inner face of a chassis of the apparatus. In addition, a laid-open bulletin of unexamined Japanese Utility Model Application No. 2-72457 shows a mechanism for moving a revolving table for revolving an optical disc up and down with driving force to draw a tray.